My Dear diary
by Yazmiin'Caa
Summary: La triste realidad de una extraña chica... "mi querido diario"...mi único amigo -Sakura H.-


**Dear diary**

Sakuras's POV

Soy Sakura Haruno tengo 17 años y hoy empezare a escribir en ti aunque hoy no me siento muy bien para escribir, pero me tengo que desahogar…no tengo amigas ni amigos…solo tu mi querido diario; hoy paresia ser un día normal como cualquier otro: demasiado rutinario para mi gusto. Eran las 6:30 a.m. muy tarde…como siempre, me duche, cepille mi cabello y mis dientes, me puse una diadema de listón negro y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar pero vi que eran las 6:45 a.m.

¡Demasiado tarde!, Así que solo tome un yogurt bebible del refrigerador pero por primera vez hay quedo el principio de la rutina después fui a la preparatoria como no esta muy lejos de mi casa decidí ir caminando ya que mi padre no se sentía bien para poder llevarme hoy, iba pensando en infinidad de cosas: si termine todas mis tareas, si llevaba los cuadernos adecuados para las clases de hoy, en los exámenes y de repente una lagrima rodó por mis mejillas al pensar: "¡maldición! ¡Siempre es lo académico! ¿Porque no puedo conseguir amigos, amigas o… un novio? Y después mis lagrimas no cesaban aunque trataba de calmarme, cuando acorde de que me dirigía a la escuela ya eran las 6:56 a.m. así que corrí para no llegar tarde pero aun a esa hora sabia que lo aria así que seguí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas podían y de repente me caí en un charco de lodo me levante rápidamente…pero no sabia que hacer: si ir a la preparatoria así o regresar a cambiarme, cosa que me era imposible hacer en tan poco tiempo solo tenia 5 min. y no quería faltar a clases a si que decidí ir tome un poco de papel sanitario que llevaba en mi mochila y me limpie la cara, los brazos y mis piernas mi atuendo se veía asqueroso pero que importaba creí que a nadie le iba a importar solo seria la burla por algunos días pero en fin no tenia amigos ni nadie que me fuera a cuestionar así que volví a correr pero más despacio porque mi pierna se había lastimado llegue 2 minutos tarde a la escuela corrí al salón e iba tan rápido que confundí la puerta con ¡La ventana! Para mi desgracia hoy habían mandado a lavar las cortinas del salón y todos se dieron cuenta de mi gran estupidez todos empezaron a reírse y yo me sonroje demasiado, entre al salón y la maestra me pregunto que si estaba bien yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi asiento y note que la burla de mis compañeros de clase iba asiéndose cada vez más audible y recordé mi sucio atuendo…así que me recosté en mi mesa banco; todos reían sin parar asta que su risa fue casi inaudible para mis oídos… el único chico que no se reía de mi era un chico alto, moreno, de ojos y cabello negro azabache demasiado guapo pero sin novia, tenia muchas chicas a sus pies…prácticamente le rogaban para que el les hiciera caso pero fue tanto la suplica de ellas que terminaron por fastidiarlo así que ahora era un sasuke callado y reservado, con muchos amigos y amigas pero misterioso yo he estado enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me he atrevido a hablarle porque soy muy tímida y tengo miedo que me rechace como lo han hecho algunos chicos y chicas del colegio así que solo he soñado que el me habla y me saca de esta profunda amargura en la que yo misma me he encerrado, que besa mis labios y me dice que me ama y que jamás volvería a estar sola…pero después yo salgo de mi sueño para entrar en una pesadilla donde todo lo que yo he imaginado con el…es todo lo contrario; trate de ponerle atención a la maestra, pero me era imposible ya que estaba demasiado incomoda con el lodo impregnado en mi ropa que cada vez se iba asiendo de una consistencia dura y reseca. Termino la clase de español y seguía la de matemáticas, eso me alegro un poco ya que era mi materia favorita, después llego la profesora de ingles y dijo que hiciéramos equipos de 5 personas y como era de imaginárselo todos tenían equipo menos yo, la maestra pidió los nombres de los integrantes en una hoja y fue ahí donde noto que yo no tenia equipo y pregunto que si alguien quería hacer equipo conmigo…pero nadie quiso responder a la petición yo iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo cuando vi que un chico llamado Naruto levanto la mano, yo me sentí tan feliz de pensar que alguien quisiera ser mi compañero de trabajo cuando de repente dijo: "puedo ir al baño??".

Yo enfurecí ante tal acción y después levanto la mano Sasuke y yo le grite: "si levantas la mano para burlarte de mi como lo hizo Naruto mejor ahórrate tu burla maldito baka!!" –Llore-y el contesto:" yo solo quiero ser tu compañero de equipo" me sonroje tanto que todos lo notaron y las burlas se empezaron a escuchar pero esta vez…esa burla me gusto después vi a sasuke enfrente de mi…¿como llego tan rápido? –Pensé- lo tenia tan cerca ¡dios! ¡Este tipo es demasiado perfecto! Y me iba a besar yo no sabia que hacer estaba anonada por que perdí la noción del tiempo cuando de repente escuche alguien que decía:

"Señorita Haruno… ¿esta bien?" ¡Era la maestra de matemáticas! ¡Al parecer me había quedado dormida entre la clase de español y la de matemáticas! Demonios –Pensé- me levante rápidamente de mi asiento revise mi ropa y estaba sucia, mire las ventanas y no estaban las cortinas, ¿era verdad o era un sueño? De repente recordé que ante las burlas de mis compañeros me había recostado en mi mesa banco y me quede dormida pero, ¡maldita sea! ¿!Porque no me pudieron despertar 1 min. Después!? Hubiera sentido los dulces labios de Sasuke sobre los míos.

Fue un raro día pero independientemente de eso ese sueño me gusto aunque hubiera deseado que fuese verdad. Ahora quiero que cada vez que sueñe…quiero soñar con Sasuke, mi Sasuke…

Iré a dormir estoy muy cansada espero seguir escribiendo en ti… mi querido diario.

**Byy:Yaazmiin'Kaauuliitzz;:****(L)!!**


End file.
